Soir d'été
by BloodyNeko-Chan
Summary: Hijikata se réveille avec un mal de crane, mais que c'est-il passé la veille ?


Il était encore tôt quand il ouvrit lentement ses yeux améthyste mais les referma aussitôt, les éclairs de la veille étaient remplacés par les doux rayons d'un soleil levant mais cependant très meurtrier pour les pupilles et le cerveau quand on avait bu dans la soirée. Il passa sa main sur son front, un mal de crâne naissant. Il réussit cependant à s'assoir et a regardait doucement la pièce où il se trouvait, quelque chose était différent. Il passa sa main sur son torse, se rendant compte qu'il était nu, il bailla et soudain le choc mental ! Ce n'était tout simplement pas sa chambre ! Il entendit un gémissement à côté de lui, d'une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Il tourna sa tête doucement vers le futon ou était couché l'autre personne. Les cheveux violacé de l'homme caché son visage. Lui aussi était nu... Mais que c'était-il passé ? Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de se souvenir de la veille...

_Cela avait été une journée comme les autres, à la différence qu'il avait fait chaud, trop chaud. Tout le Shinsengumi avait ralenti ses activités pour rester en vie. Certains soldats avaient même plongés dans la rivière pour se rafraîchir, tel que le trio comique ou bien Okita ayant comme excuse de pêcher. Lui aussi avait eu très chaud mais son travail était beaucoup plus important et devait être rapidement rédigé._

__  
Il souffla, ce moments-là ne l'intéressait guère, il devait se rappeler du pourquoi il était dans la chambre de son fidèle samouraï, homme qui d'ailleurs venait se cacher son visage des rayons en se blottissant contre la jambe de celui réveillé et gêné, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

_La journée touchait à sa fin quand de violents orages éclatèrent non loin de la ville, des nuages sombres et inquiétants planaient et se dirigeaient vers le Shinsengumi. Les hommes étaient heureux car cela pourrait surement les rafraîchirent. Cependant leurs joies fut de courtes durée car l'atmosphère était de plus en plus lourde et avec la chaleur cela n'arrangeait pas les choses._

__  
Il pencha sa tête en arrière, avait-il fini ses papiers finalement ? Il entendit un nouveau  
gémissement et la main endormit vint se poser sur sa jambe. L'homme lui ouvrit la bouche et la referma, fallait-il qu'il le réveille ? Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment lui devait réagir ?

_Son shoji s'ouvra doucement et entra un des capitaines du Shinsengumi. Ses yeux saphir le regardèrent avec respect. Lui, lui dit de s'assoir près de lui, se servant une coupe de sake et une autre pour l'homme avec qui il avait le plus confiance. L'orage gronda près deux et ils se regardèrent._

_-Kanpai._

_-Kanpai..._

_Ils burent, l'homme se demanda si celui en face de lui, à l'air si stoïque pouvait parfois enlever son masque. Comme tous êtres humains, l'alcool devait bien lui faire effet à un moment où a un autre et il pourrait enfin le voir sourire. L'autre le regarda, curieux._

_-Vice-capitaine ?_

_-Tout va bien Saito, une autre coupe ?_

__  
Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner, sachant qu'il ne supporter pas à l'alcool mais il l'avait encore fait. Mais cela n'expliquer pas comment il avait fini dans la chambre de son soldat mais aussi comment ils avaient fini par faire ça...

_Ils vidèrent d'autres bouteilles, mais l'homme aux yeux saphir était toujours aussi calme et sobre, contrairement au vice-capitaine qui commençait à voir trouble et des rougeurs prenaient place sur son visage. Il se leva d'un bond et alla dire avec certitude une bêtise quand le tonnerre frappa, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter sous la surprise. Son subordonné le regarda surpris, lui tourna la tête de côté, cachant son embarras. Il se rassit et croisa ses bras._

_-Vice-capitaine ?_

_-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais été surpris ?_

_Les yeux saphir continuèrent à le regarder, surpris que l'homme cherche à se défendre alors qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Il cacha son visage dans son écharpe ne voulant pas montrer un sourire qui aurait pu offenser l'homme aux yeux améthyste._

_-Qu'as-tu donc à cacher ?_

_-Rien vice-capitaine._

_Saito se leva et prit congé poliment, Hijikata le regarda sortir et ne bougea pas. Ne réalisant pas que le gaucher venait tout simplement de partir. Il tendit sa coupe au vide :_

_-Tu peux me resservir Sa... Saito ?_

_Il y eu un nouvel éclair, les sourcils d'Hijikata se froncèrent et il se releva, chancelant et sortit de sa chambre. Il vit un bout de l'écharpe blanche entrer dans une pièce et le suivit. Il entra lui aussi et se retrouva face à son cadet._

_-Vice-capitaine ?_

_L'homme alla lui dire quelque chose quand l'orage frappa à nouveau, surpris, ayant bu, ne tenant guère sur ses jambes. Hijikata s'affala sur Saito. Ils se retrouvèrent donc à terre, par chance sur le futon qui amortit légèrement leurs chutes._

__  
Il se prit la tête entre des deux mains, se trouvant stupide et immature pour ses actions de la veille. Il plongea son regard sur le corps à moitié caché par le drap de celui qui dormait. Il posa sa main sur la chevelure aux reflets violets et caressa doucement. Saito sembla apprécier ce geste car il se blottit plus vers son vice-capitaine.

_Il surplombait Saito de toute sa longueur. Celui-ci le regardait, surpris de comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Les lèvres d'Hijikata se posèrent sur ses voisines, comme attirait pas un aimant. Il fut surpris que celui aux yeux bleu ne le repousse pas et décida avec un certain plaisir et voir jusqu'où était sa limite. Il posa sa main droite sur le sol à côté du visage de Saito et s'en servit comme soutient. L'autre alla doucement sous le menton et le tint, les lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau et cette fois-ci, l'homme aux yeux améthystes en demanda plus. Forçant l'accès à la bouche entière, l'autre accepta et les langues se touchèrent et commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Les mains d'Hijikata enlevèrent doucement l'écharpe tandis que celle de Saito s'accrochèrent au cou de son amant. Après, l'écharpe vint le tour des habits..._

__  
Hijikata se recoucha, plusieurs sentiments lui venait mais il ne savait pas lequel était le plus fort. Il savait que Saito était loyal et une merveilleuse fine lame. Il était intelligent et beau. Il avait beaucoup de qualités et il était toujours calme malgré les nombreuses situations critiques qu'ils avaient eues ensemble. Il arrêta de respirer, il avait dit beau ? Il tourna son visage vers celui de Saito, celui-ci dormait paisiblement, allongé du côté du l'homme aux yeux améthyste, celui-ci le dévorer d'ailleurs du regard sans s'en rendre compte.  
-Vice-capitaine ?  
-Sait..o, tu es déjà réveillé ?  
En effet, celui-ci venait d'ouvrit ses yeux saphir et le regardait avec calme. Hijikata ne savait pas comment parler de la veille et surtout savoir si son homme de main avait été vraiment consentant...  
-Saito...A propos de...  
Il fut interrompit par la vision du sourire naissant sur le visage de porcelaine de Saito. Il avait donc réussit à le voir sourire.  
-Qu'y a-t-il vice-capitaine ?  
Hijikata se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa, les mains de Saito s'agrippèrent au cou et aux cheveux de son amant presque automatiquement. Les lèvres se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer.  
-Saito, sourit.  
Les yeux saphir plongèrent dans ceux améthyste, son vice-capitaine avait de drôle de pensées en ce moment. Il sourit doucement, les lèvres d'Hijikata descendirent vers celles en face de lui pour un nouveau baiser et peut-être plus car il restait plusieurs heures avant de se lever.


End file.
